


Like a Berry

by ninalanfer



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninalanfer/pseuds/ninalanfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Short and sweet. Drabble collection for a random amount of random pairings. From prompts or generators and just me having small feels. I'll fill this up as I go along. (Anything that's not Saren/Nihlus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Garrus/Victus - You Know I'd Stay If I Could

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 word sentence prompt. "You Know I'd Stay If I Could."

"You know I'd stay if I could."

And Garrus did know. But his heart ached and his paranoia was having a field day with everything that could happen if Adrien got on that ship. The sniper pressed in more firmly against the warm body leaning against the wall. The sorrowful keen echoed off the battery walls as he squeezed his waist. The sound came to an abrupt stop as cream painted lips claimed his.

It was a deep one, a desperate one. Only a few short hours and Adrien would leave Normandy and Garrus might never see him again. Doing his best to loose himself in the moment they pawed at each other like frantic teenagers, hands sliding in under clothes, mouths pressed together. Garrus gasped and opened his mouth as Adrien scratched gently beneath his fringe. And there, his tongue in his mouth and a hum in his ears and it was all he could to not to scream out his fears for the safety of his partner in the dangerous galaxy at war.


	2. FemShep/Saren - Keep Me Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 word sentence prompt. “Keep me alive.” The two working together and fighting like an old married couple.

 “Fucking hell Saren!” Shepard dove into cover and double checked her shields. That blast had been way too close. “I thought you were supposed to keep me alive!”

The white shadow dropped down next to her, the heat sink popping out before he slammed into a new magazine. Calm and precise movements, just as his voice.

“You should watch your two more closely, Shepard.”

Anyone else might have taken it as critique, but Shepard knew by now that he was teasing her. Something in that dry voice just tipped her off and when she glanced over she saw the tiniest of grins in the corner of his mouth.

She chuckled, then readied her own gun.

“On three?” She nodded towards the group of mercenaries on the other side of their crate. A gruff was his affirmative.

“One.”

“Two.”

“ _Three!_ ”


End file.
